


What You Call Justice

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Superhero, Gen, In a world where Norse gods walk the earth, Villain deaths, but they die in canon anyway., what is one Immortal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt: <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/400376.html?thread=66565112#t66565112">Highlander, Methos, they called him the Sword of Justice</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Call Justice

Methos doesn't mean to be a hero. He never set out to attract attention, and in that respect he has succeeded for no one knows who the _The Sword_ is. A few, those who observe and record, but never interfere, know the truth. Those who carry their own blades suspect, but will not speak.  
  
Methos does _not_ mean to be a hero. He does not wear spandex, or armor -Excepting the armor that is Adam, that is Benjamin, that is every other skin he slips on with the turning of time.- or flashy colors to attract the eye and appeal to the masses. There are no capes or cloaks. No stories of woe that made him who he is.  
  
Methos is a survivor, a killer, and for that they raise him up and call him _Justice_. He thinks of what the mortals would say if they knew it was all part of the longest running game in the history of the world.  
  
Slan had been a maniac, a mad dog who tortured for fun, and the only reason he even sensed Methos had been because the plane had been delayed. Methos watched passively as his opponent's body traveled to Hong-Kong; his head to Paris.  
  
Kalas came looking for Methos specifically, but he should have known better. _Five Thousand_ years is only a title, an idea, a thousand years ago that is the number they assigned to him and a thousand years before. Methos prefers to avoid direct challenges, but when they come looking for him?   
  
Methos burns the Adam identity, releases a virus into the Watcher Database to destroy all images of himself, and leaves McLeod to watch an apartment crawling with cops carting off a decapitated body.  
  
He doesn't know how Horvan lasted as long as he did in the game, but when he ignores Methos' entreaties to leave it is the head hunter who loses.   
  
There are more. So many more. Rarely does Methos have time to hide the bodies and Head Hunters don't care. It is more of an accident than anything else that all the quickenings Methos takes are from unsavory types who so rarely bother covering their tracks. And of course, some enterprising individuals connect Methos' killings with those of other Immortals'. When the Kurgan's death from the 80's is dragged out Methos spends a few nights expecting an angry call from Connor.  
  
But Connor is like Methos, and is perfectly willing for someone else to take the spotlight.  
  
There are Organizations that make it their business to know other people's, that Methos knows want to find and recruit him or find and lock him up, but he and like minded Immortals make it their business to go through life unseen. Those that attract attention die by the sword.  
  
SHIELD can have its Heroes, and its Agents, but those things are mortal and when Thor grows weary of his games and returns to Asgard, when the Heroes succumb to the passing of Time, Methos will have his Horsemen. Greece fell. Rome burned. England's sovereignty once was shall not be again such that the sun never set on her Empire.   
  
Methos is not a hero. He is a myth and legend. He is the monster.   
  
He is Death.


End file.
